


A True Crime with Devastating Consequences

by multikpopfan (Dastiel4ever)



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: AU, Police investigation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Kit, Rape Recovery, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/multikpopfan
Summary: One of the worst crimes that a person can commit is rape. Go on a journey with various idols, actors and characters as they experience the horrors and devestating consequences of the crime. See the ups and downs, the trials and getting justice, and the effects it has on the victims themselves. This is an AU and three shots (I plan on doing three chapters per one shot) so idols may not be idols etc.





	1. An Unwilling Participant and Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain graphic depictions of rape/sexual assault/non-con. It is a AU so idols may not be idols, actors may not be actors etc. I plan on doing these one shots in three parts first chapter will be the attack and rescue, second chapter will be the aftermath and trial and the third will be the effects the crime has had on others as well as the victim. I know that it's crazy to start a new series right now but this wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it and to share it with you. I'll have some more happy stories I promise I am working on a few ideas. I hope you enjoy and like the stories I bring you! 

Sungmin smiles standing up from the piano. He bows to the audience getting his third standing ovation during his last exams. Yet this one warms his heart a tad bit more given that it was a song he produced, wrote and performed. He rolls his eye as his friends start to holler loudly. They were lucky that this last performance was open to the public and not as professional as the other two were. Once he got backstage he is greeted by his fellow classmates. He smiles when Ryeowook hugs him.

“Go get them, tiger.” Sungmin says. He sighs watching his protégé walk onto the stage, even though Ryeowook was an undergraduate and Sungmin was a graduate student they still found a way to connect. Sungmin took him under his wing and really tried to teach Ryeowook everything he knew about songwriting especially. He watches as the small Korean boy stands on the stage, his little hat nestled on top of that messy head of hair.

“I composed, produced and recorded the track you are about to hear. I played almost all of the instruments except for the piano which I gave to the man you just heard play. This is the Little Prince. I hope you enjoy.” Ryeowook says. Sungmin beamed as Ryeowook starts to sing the first part of the song in acapella exactly what Sungmin advised him to do. He looks out into the crowd, seeing Kyuhyun eyes glistening with tears. ‘Keep it together, Wookie. Emotion is good but you have to control it.’ Sungmin thought remembering the talk they had before the performance. Sungmin gasps as rose petals start to fall from above; Heechul went above and beyond for this performance. He chuckles as the background behind Ryeowook suddenly changes from a sunny day to a blissful night the moon incredibly visible. There were no way the judges and professors were going to take points off for the stage production because even though it was flashy the audience couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Ryeowook’s high angelic voice. Sungmin shivers partly from Ryeowook’s high note but he also couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He claps once Ryeowook finishes his song, smiling widely hearing the roar of the audience. He would be signed to a record label in no time. Ryeowook rushes off stage leaping into Sungmin’s arms. Sungmin holds him close.

“I’m going to keep my promise.” Ryeowook says. “I will, hyung.”

“We haven’t even graduated yet, Wookie.” Sungmin says.

“We will and when we do we are going to be signed together.” Ryeowook says.

After a long dinner with his friends, Sungmin skipped out on going to the bars. He has his hands in his pockets saving them from the brisk November air. He pulls his jacket around him yet again feeling eyes on him. He pulls out his phone just as he is passing an alleyway. He looks down at it, is he serious? Three missed calls from Yesung. Sungmin understood that after being mugged walking home Yesung had been extra protective and cautious. He was almost going to walk Sungmin home and then walk back to the bar but Sungmin told him he’d be fine. Sungmin gasps as he feels hands on his shoulders thrusting him into the alleyway. He is roughly pushed up against the wall behind the dumpster. He goes to dial someone on his phone when it is flung out of his hand across the alleyway.

“Please, take whatever you want.” Sungmin says shutting his eyes.

“Good thing I don’t want anything from you.”

“Professor Leeteuk?” Sungmin asks opening his eyes.

“I love when you say my name.” Leeteuk says lustfully.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Sungmin says trying to flee but Leeteuk traps him with his arms. “What is your deal?” Leeteuk sighs pinning Sungmin to the wall pushing himself up against Sungmin.

“I have had it with you playing hard to get. I know you’ve wanted me for a while now.” Leeteuk says.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Sungmin shrieks.

“Oh come on, the extra meetings, the late meet ups, the constant emails.” Leeteuk says.

“You are my advisor it’s your job!” Sungmin shouts. “Get off of me!” Sungmin elbows Leeteuk in the cheek, he scrambles to get to his phone crawling on his hands and knees. He grunts as Leeteuk pulls him back over behind the dumpster. Sungmin gulps scrambling backward as Leeteuk starts to unbuckle his belt.

“Where are you going?” Leeteuk asks grabbing hold of Sungmin’s wrists pulling them towards him using the belt to tie Sungmin’s wrists together.

“Please. Please, Professor Leeteuk, I’m sorry.” Sungmin says.

“It’s too late for that.” Leeteuk says. Leeteuk grabs onto Sungmin’s pants unbuttoning them. Sungmin starts to struggle kicking his legs.

“SOMEBODY! HELP!” Sungmin screams at the top of his lungs. Leeteuk just rolls his eyes trapping Sungmin’s legs with his own straddling the younger man. He takes off his tie forcing it into Sungmin’s mouth tying it behind his head. Sungmin sobs as Leeteuk somehow manages to get his pants down to his ankles. Leeteuk’s breathing becomes heavy as he fights to lower his own pants. “Please.” Sungmin pleads through the tie. Leeteuk just chuckles caressing Sungmin’s face. He takes the lube out of his back pocket and starts to lather it onto his hard dick. He uses his legs to spread Sungmin’s legs. Sungmin desperately fighting against him, his bound wrists against Leeteuk’s chest, legs moving in an attempt to scurry away. Leeteuk takes some lube putting it on his finger massaging Sungmin’s hole before plunging the finger in causing the man to give a muffled whimper.

“How I wish this went a different way. I imagined you bent over my desk ready and willing but no you had to give me the cold shoulder, flaunt your beautiful self and your pretty voice.” Leeteuk says. Leeteuk slowly removes his finger spreading Sungmin’s butt slowly entering him. Sungmin continues to sob, Leeteuk lying kisses on Sungmin’s neck.

“Stop, please.” Sungmin says it was almost incoherent due to the sobbing and the tie. He lets out a muffled scream as Leeteuk fastens the pace.

“Fuck, you are so tight for me.” Leeteuk says biting Sungmin’s ear. “Damn you are so much better than I thought you’d be.” Leeteuk moans thrusting into Sungmin only chasing his own pleasure. Sungmin can feel Leeteuk’s hot and erratic breathing against his neck. Sungmin shuts his eyes tightly hoping this was over quickly. Given the pace Leeteuk was going he had to be close. Everything hurt, he felt something wet and sticky running down his thighs given the lack of lubrication and the force of the thrusts Sungmin knew it had to be blood. Leeteuk moans thrusting one last time. “Ah, fuck. Sungmin…” Leeteuk says while emptying his seed inside Sungmin. He stays on top of him for a few more seconds before he pulls out. He takes the tie out of Sungmin’s mouth, it drenched with saliva, tears and snot. Leeteuk pulls up his pants undoing the belt around Sungmin’s wrists. “Good boy. I’ll see you soon?” And with that Leeteuk leaves. Sungmin lays on his side sobbing. He felt so dirty, he didn’t know how long he stayed there like that until he heard voices. They were familiar, soft at first but as they got closer the fear and concern in their voices evident.

“It says his phone is here!” Kibum shouts.

“There, it’s an alleyway.” Siwon says. “Turn your flash on.”

“I see the phone!” Kibum yells. “Sungmin?”

“Sungmin, are you there?” Siwon asks. They both look at each other hearing the sniffling from behind the dumpster. Kibum gasps seeing the state Sungmin is in. Siwon crouches down touching Sungmin on the shoulder causing the man to retreat whimpering. “Call the police; get an ambulance here, now!”

“Siwon…what happened to him?” Kibum asks. “Was he…was he raped?”

“Yes it looks like it. Call the police, Kibum, now.” Siwon says sternly. He liked the kid but he had to know everything at all times even in horrible times like this. Siwon picks up Sungmin’s phone, 15 missed calls from Yesung, 3 from Ryeowook and hell even Heechul tried to call him. “Sungmin, who was it?”

“Professor Leeteuk.” Sungmin answers. Siwon shakes his head taking off his jacket draping it over Sungmin’s naked lower half. “Call Shindong. He’ll be worried if I’m not home.”

“I will when we get you in the ambulance.” Siwon says.

“They are on their way.” Kibum says.

“Just hang on, Sungmin.” Siwon says.


	2. Arrest and Sentencing

Siwon had called all of their friends unsure of how to handle this kind of situation. He didn’t think that someone like Professor Leeteuk would do something like this. Not that he knew the man personally but from what he heard from his friends he was an amazing advisor. Maybe a little touchy at times. He stands up as Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun walk up to him. Kibum and Shindong were both getting coffee and snacks, both annoying the shit out of Siwon.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t know what to do. He’s been back there for over an hour.” Siwon says.

“He said it was Professor Leeteuk?” Ryeowook asks.

“Yeah, he has some really nasty marks on his wrists and he was bruised not to mention bleeding. It was bad.” Siwon says. Siwon watches as two officers’ approach the main desk.

“We are here to see the…uh…the rape victim.” One of the officers says looking at the other one for assistance.

“Right the doctors are with him right now doing a rape kit, the victim was rather frightened as you can imagine and so it took some time to start.” The nurse says. “Those people are over there are his friends, the tall black haired one came in with him in the ambulance.”

“Thank you, nurse.” The officer says bowing. They make their way over to the group. “Hello, I’m Detective Jongin; this is my partner Detective Kyungsoo.”

“Choi Siwon.” Siwon says bowing.

“Can you tell us a little about what happened tonight?” Jongin asks.

“Yeah, um…they had just finished their final showcase before graduation, it’s basically like final exams for music majors. Tonight was their final one and we went out to eat to celebrate. Sungmin is…he’s a graduate student along with Shindong who is his roommate. Sungmin didn’t want to go to the bars with us and he said he wanted to get some fresh air so he decided to walk.” Siwon explains. “When we didn’t hear from him, Kibum and I left to go find him. Kibum is a technology major and he’s good at tracking phones so we followed where Sungmin’s phone was. When we arrived at the alleyway Kibum spotted the phone, we heard sniffling behind the dumpster. Sungmin was crying, his pants were around his ankles, he was bleeding and there was…something leaking out.”

“Did he tell you who it was by any chance?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo writing all of this down.

“He said it was Professor Leeteuk, he’s his advisor.” Siwon says. Jongin nods touching the bridge of his nose.

“He fucked up big this time around, might actually be able to nail him finally.” Jongin says.

“What? He’s done this before?” Ryeowook asks gripping onto Kyuhyun for support.

“They were two Chinese students here for school, on a scholarship. First time he left evidence but we assume it was his first victim so he wasn’t in the system, second time around he wore a condom.” Jongin explains. He looks at the door to the ICU as two gentlemen exit.

“Are you Lee Sungmin’s friends?” The doctor asks.

“Yes, how is he?” Siwon asks.

“I’m Dr. Lee Hyukjae; this is our sexual assault trauma specialist Dr. Lee Donghae. He’s stable, there were tears in his rectum which caused some bleeding but it seems his attacker did use lube so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. His attacker did leave evidence behind.” Hyukjae answers.

“He is a bit skittish and doesn’t do well with being touched as can be expected. But he is doing better now; you should be able to talk to him, officers. If you could just sit down with me, I have some things I’d like to go over with you four.” Donghae says offering the men a seat. Shindong and Kibum arrive just in time. “Are any of you intimately involved with Sungmin?”

“Not intimately but romantically.” Ryeowook says. “All three of us are together…” Donghae nods.

“Right well I think it would be best if you kept it romantic for a while, at least until he tells you otherwise. Do not pressure him to talk about it as that could make things worse. He may blame himself, given what his attacker said to him that is quite likely.” Donghae says.

“What did he say to him?” Siwon asks.

“I think I have an idea. Professor Leeteuk was obsessed with Sungmin, I should have seen it. I should have seen it sooner.” Yesung says. “He probably said that he couldn’t control himself, that Sungmin led him on and made him do it. He was the same way with me…what if…what if it wasn’t just a robbery? What if he tried to do it to me too but because someone found us he decided to do this to Sungmin?”

“No, no, what’s your name?” Donghae asks.  
“Jongwoon but everyone calls me Yesung.” Yesung says.

“Well, Yesung, none of this is your fault. It’s not Sungmin’s fault. It is no one’s fault except for Professor Leeteuk; he is the one that did this to him. Nothing you did, justifies this. You said he was like this with you? Has that changed?”

“Yeah, a lot. I changed advisors, told him to go fuck himself and he sort of lost interest. I should have warned Sungmin though. I should have…” Yesung states. Donghae sighs grabbing onto Yesung’s hand.

“You listen to me, you couldn’t have known. It is in the past now, you need to help him get better, to be strong.” Donghae says. “Who does Sungmin live with?”

“Me, he lives with me at the moment.” Shindong says. “He was…Kyuhyun and Ryeowook and he were thinking about moving in together after graduation.”

“So he’ll be graduating soon?” Donghae asks.

“Yes, we all are.” Kyuhyun says.

“Congratulations.” Donghae says. He pulls out a stack of pamphlets handing them to Shindong, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. “If anyone else would like one I can go get more. It is good that he has a support system he is going to need that. I think the most important thing is to not treat him like a victim. He is going to struggle and that is normal but changing how you treat him will only hinder him.”

“We just want to help him.” Kibum says.

“Good, he’s going to need that.” Donghae says.

Kibum had been staying at the hospital for the past couple of days, unable to get the thought of revenge out of his head. He smiles at Sungmin softly.

“Hey, Minnie. I’m gonna go out for a bit. Ryeowook should be here in the next ten or fifteen minutes, you’ll be okay right?” Kibum asks.

“I’ll be fine. Go.” Sungmin says. Kibum just nods grabbing his jacket. He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket turning it off so no one can reach him. He was going to make Leeteuk pay for what he has done to Sungmin. He brushes past Dr. Hyukjae voicing a small apology. By the time he had gotten to campus it was past midnight but with it being finals he knew Professor Leeteuk had to still be in his office. Kibum makes his way up to the second floor his heart was pounding in his chest but he had to do something, anything, to get this man to understand, to make him pay. He hated seeing Sungmin look so broken, lost and depressed. He was hurt both physically and mentally he wasn’t even able to be alone in his hospital room without having nightmares. How could a person do that to another? Kibum grips onto the office door opening it, his jaw dropping at the sight. Kibum is glued to the floor unable to move, unable to say anything. There Professor Leeteuk was over another young student laid out on the desk wrist bound with a lamp wire.

“What do we have here?” Leeteuk asks straightening his jacket making his way over to Kibum. Kibum gulps going to turn around and exit through the door. Leeteuk closes the door blocking Kibum’s only exit. Kibum steps backward swinging his fist at Leeteuk. “I don’t think we’ve met. Don’t move, Henry, I’m not done with you yet.”

“You hurt my friend! Badly!” Kibum says. He makes his way around the desk helping the younger man off untying his wrists. When Kibum looks up he sees that Leeteuk has pushed a sofa against the door. Shit, the phone in his pocket was still turned off but he could use the phone on the desk.

“You have ruined my evening!” Leeteuk shouts. Kibum takes the phone in his other hand striking Leeteuk hard in the face with it knocking him to the ground.

“Call the police, now!” Kibum tells the boy named Henry as he makes his way towards Leeteuk. Kibum shrieks as Leeteuk sweeps his leg causing Kibum to come crashing to the floor. Kibum kicks Leeteuk in the stomach seeing the anger and lust in his eyes. Fuck, this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

“Please, hurry! He’s going to hurt him or me!” Henry sobs gripping onto the phone.

“How old is he?” Kibum asks. “I thought you liked them older?”

“You have balls kid. Henry here is 18.” Leeteuk says. “And to be perfectly honest I like them any age just as long as I can have them.”

“Even if they say no?” Kibum asks. “Like Sungmin did.” He grunts as Leeteuk gets on top of him.

“Sungmin led me on. Sungmin drove me crazy. I didn’t want to hurt him. Or maybe I did, I don’t know to be honest. All I know is I wanted him whether he said yes or not. What’s your name? You aren’t bad looking.” Leeteuk says grinning.

“Can you only get it up when someone says no? Can’t just go to a bar and talk your way into sex, no you have to force yourself on someone!” Kibum shouts elbowing Leeteuk in the throat. Kibum manages to get out from under the older man. Leeteuk still coughing violently holding his throat. Henry quickly helps Kibum up backing them both into the corner as police sirens can be heard in the background. “Kid, it’s alright.”

“They said to stay away from the door.” Henry says shaking. Kibum hadn’t noticed but his pants were missing and still on the floor behind the desk.

“Kid, he didn’t hurt you right?” Kibum asks.

“Tried to.” Henry answers. “Thanks for interrupting it. He hurt your friend?”

“Yeah, really bad.” Kibum says. Kibum jumps as the door is pushed in the force able to move the couch away from the door as a very large police officer comes into the room followed by three others.

“Park Jeong-su you are under arrest for the rape of Zhou Mi, Han Geng and Lee Sungmin and the attempted rape of Henry Lau and the assault of Kim Kibum.” The officer says. He looks at Kibum shaking his head. “You are real lucky kid. Jongin and Kyungsoo aren’t happy. Next time, don’t be a hero.”

“I’ll escort you to the police station so you can give us your statement. Go ahead and grab your pants.” One of the officers says softly. “Are you alright?” He asks Kibum.

“Yeah, just…adrenaline is wearing off.” Kibum says.

“You are going to have to come to the police station as well.” The officer says. “I’m Min Seok.”

“Who’s the big guy?” Kibum asks.

“That’s Officer Youngwoon.” Min Seok says smiling.

It had been at least 2 months since the attack on Kibum and Henry. Sungmin was asked to come in and give a victim statement in front of the judge for sentencing. His friends were right by his side as usual and to be honest he didn’t know what he would do without them. He hoped that the judge would listen to him and put this man away for the rest of his life for what he’s done. He stands with his friends when his lawyer and the lawyer representing the two Chinese men attacked by Professor Leeteuk approach him.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Changmin asks.

“I’m okay, a little nervous.” Sungmin says.

“That’s okay, completely normal. Just tell it from the heart and let the judge know how this has affected you.” Changmin says squeezing Sungmin’s shoulder softly.

“Are the other two here?” Siwon asks. “What about Henry?”

“Kibum and Henry already testified.” Changmin says.

“The other two weren’t able to free themselves but I will be reading a written statement sent by them.” Tao says.

“Great, I guess I feel a bit better now.” Sungmin says.

“They are ready for you now.” The bailiff says. Sungmin looks over at his friends and lovers who just smile and nod in support.

“We’ll be there the whole time.” Kyuhyun says. Sungmin gulps entering the courtroom to his surprise not many people were there. He sits in the front row with Ryeowook and Kyuhyun next to him.

“Please, rise.” The bailiff says. Sungmin gulps as the judge comes in; his stomach is in knots thinking about seeing Professor Leeteuk again.

“Bring in the defendant.” The judge says. Sungmin grips onto Kyuhyun’s hand hard as Leeteuk is led into the courtroom. He has a smug look on his face. “Is there anything you want to say before we begin the victim statements?” The judge asks as Leeteuk is standing behind the desk.

“I wouldn’t be standing here today if I wasn’t led on by these men, I did nothing wrong.” Leeteuk says. Siwon growls gripping onto the seat in front of him until his knuckles turn white. How could he blame the victims? The victims that he hurt beyond compare. Kyuhyun looks over at Siwon taking his hand.

“You were already found guilty; we are here to sentence you for your crimes. Now if Mr. Huang could please start with the statements from the victims he is representing.” The judge says.

“This is from Leeteuk’s first victim Han Geng a foreign exchange student from China. _I was vulnerable, in a new country, unable to communicate. This man took advantage of that, he pretended to be someone who wanted to help, manipulated me into sex and forced me to partake in things I didn’t want to do. I told the police but had a hard time keeping up with the investigation. I ended up dropping out of school because I kept seeing him everywhere on campus and he would always give me this look or touch me subtly. I haven’t been the same since the attack took place. I can’t sleep, I can’t talk about it, and all I can do is write about it. He ruined my life. Please I beg of you judge punish him like he punished me for doing what he did.”_ Tao reads laying the paper on the desk. “This is from his second victim another exchange student from China. _My name is Zhou Mi; I was Mr. Park’s advisee while I was going to school in Korea. One doesn’t understand exactly what an assault does to you not only physically but mentally as well. I have developed PTSD from the whole ordeal, I can barely sleep at night, and I can’t get close to anybody emotionally for fear that they will hurt me. I hope he knows how much he hurt me, and how much he hurt others. Don’t let him do this to anyone else.”_

Sungmin nervously stands up taking Tao’s place in front of the stand.

“I didn’t know if I could do this but I don’t want him to win. I don’t want him to have power over me anymore. He’s had power over me for far too long already. He destroyed my relationships, my attitude, my career and my entire life. I broke up with my boyfriends because I couldn’t open up, I couldn’t do anything and I wanted to just be alone because I thought it is what I deserved. I thought I was dirty, that nobody would want me. He made me feel that way. I can’t hold down a job, I stopped singing. He has to be held accountable. Please give him a sentence that fits his crimes.”

“Thank you for your statements. It is known that these types of crimes have consequences for each victim. So due to the severity of the crimes I am sentencing you to 5 years per count, 3 years for the attempted rape and 2 years for the assault. 19 years you will be up for parole in 10. That is all.” Sungmin sighs in relief his knees buckling Changmin catching him pulling him into a hug to prevent him from the vicious words coming from his attacker.

“You did such a good job Sungmin. I’m so proud of you.” Changmin says. “It’s time to move on from this, you understand?”

“I do and I will. I promise.” Sungmin says. For once he is excited for the future.


End file.
